The invention relates to monobenzenic ortho-phenylenediamines comprising at least one cationic group Z, to their use for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, to dye compositions containing them, and to oxidation dyeing processes using them. Z is chosen from aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized unsaturated ring.
It is known practice to dye keratin fibres, and in particular human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular para-phenylenediamines, ortho-aminophenols or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic compounds such as diaminopyrazole derivatives, which are generally referred to as oxidation bases. The oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to coloured compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or coloration modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds. The variety of molecules used as oxidation bases and couplers makes it possible to obtain a wide range of colours.
Oxidation dyes, by which so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration can be obtained, should have no toxicological drawbacks, should allow shades of the desired strength to be obtained, and should have good resistance to external agents (e.g., light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction).
The dyes should also allow white hairs to be covered, and they should be as unselective as possible, i.e. they should allow the smallest possible differences in coloration to be produced over the entire length of the same keratin fibre, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
The inventors have discovered, surprisingly and unexpectedly, that a novel family of monobenzenic ortho-phenylenediamines of formula (I), defined below, can be suitable for use as oxidation bases or as couplers or as self-oxidizing compounds for oxidation dyeing, and can also allow dye compositions to be obtained which can lead to strong colorations, in a wide range of shades, and which can have excellent properties of resistance to the various treatments to which keratin fibres may be subjected. These compositions can also be readily synthesized.
The monobenzenic ortho-phenylenediamines of formula (I) comprise at least one cationic group Z, wherein Z is chosen from aliphatic chains containing at least one quaternized unsaturated ring.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
A subject of the invention is thus an ortho-phenylenediamine of formula (I) below, or an acid addition salt thereof: 
in which:
R1, R2, and R3, which may be identical or different, are radicals chosen from a hydrogen atom; halogens; Z groups; (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls; amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls; Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls; amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; carboxyl; (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls; aminosulphonyls; Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyls; (C1-C6)N-alkylaminosulphonyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyls; (C1-C6)aminosulphonylalkyls; (C1-C6)Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; carbamyl; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls; carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls; (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls; (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)trifluoroalkyls; a cyano group; OR6 and SR6 groups; amino groups protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls, aminosulphonyls, Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyls, (C1-C6)N-alkylaminosulphonyls, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyls, thiocarbamyl radicals, formyl radicals, and Z groups, wherein the linker arm B of the Z groups comprises a ketone function directly attached to the nitrogen atom of the amino group; and (C1-C6)aminoalkyls in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl-carbamyls, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls, formyls, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls, thiocarbamyl, and Z groups;
R6 is a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls; (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls; Z groups; (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl; aryls; benzyl; carboxy(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyls; cyano(C1-C6)alkyls; carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)trifluoroalkyls; (C1-C6)aminosulphonylalkyls; (C1-C6)Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)aminoalkyls; (C1-C6)aminoalkyls in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, formyls, trifluoro-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, N,N-di-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, thiocarbamyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls, and Z groups;
R4, Rxe2x80x24, R5 and Rxe2x80x25, which may be identical or different, are radicals chosen from a hydrogen atom; Z groups; (C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls; (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls; (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyls; aryls; benzyl; cyano(C1-C6)alkyls; carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; thiocarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)trifluoroalkyls; (C1-C6)sulphoalkyls; (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)aminosulphonylalkyls; (C1-C6)Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)aminoalkyls; (C1-C6)aminoalkyls in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyls, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyls, thiocarbamyl, and Z groups;
Z is chosen from unsaturated cationic groups of formulae (II) and (III) below, and the saturated cationic groups of formula (IV) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
D is a linker arm chosen from linear and branched alkyl chains, optionally interrupted by at least one hetero atom, such as oxygen, sulphur, and nitrogen atoms, and optionally substituted with at least one radical chosen from a hydroxyl group and (C1-C6)alkoxys, and which can optionally bear at least one ketone function; in an embodiment of the invention, the alkyl chains comprise from 1 to 14 carbon atoms;
the ring members E, G, J, L and M, which may be identical or different, are chosen from carbon, oxygen, sulphur, and nitrogen atoms;
n is chosen from the integers 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4;
m is chosen from the integers 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5;
the radicals R, which may be identical or different, are chosen from a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl, (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, a nitro, a cyano, cyano(C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)alkoxys, tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyls, amido, aldehydo, carboxyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, thio, (C1-C6)thioalkyls, (C1-C6)alkylthios, amino, aminos protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyls and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls; NHRxe2x80x3 groups, NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 groups in which Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which may be identical or different, are chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl radicals, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyl radicals, and (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyl radicals;
R7 is a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, cyano(C1-C6)alkyls, tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyls, carbamyl-(C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyls, benzyl and a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R8, R9 and R10, which may be identical or different, are radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyls, cyano(C1-C6)alkyls, aryls, benzyl, (C1-C6)amidoalkyls, tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyls, and (C1-C6)aminoalkyls in which the amine is protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls; two of the radicals R8, R9 and R10 can together also form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring or a ring containing at least one additional hetero atom such as, for example, a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morpholine ring, the ring being optionally substituted with a substituent chosen from halogen atoms, a hydroxyl group, (C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6 )monohydroxyalkyls, (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls, a nitro, a cyano, cyano(C1-C6)alkyls, (C1-C6)alkoxys, tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyls, amido, aldehydo, carboxyl, keto(C1-C6)alkyls, thio, (C1-C6)thioalkyls, (C1-C6 )alkylthios, amino, and aminos protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls; one of the radicals R8, R9 and R10 can also be chosen from a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R11 is a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)monohydroxyalkyls; (C2-C6)polyhydroxyalkyls; aryls; benzyl; (C1-C6)aminoalkyls, (C1-C6)aminoalkyls in which the amine is protected with a radical chosen from (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyls, carbamyl, and (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyls; carboxy(C1-C6)alkyls; cyano(C1-C6)alkyls; carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)trifluoroalkyls; tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)sulphonamidoalkyls; (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyls; (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyls; Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyls;
x and y are integers chosen from 0 and 1; with the provision that:
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (II):
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J or L,
y can take the value 1 only:
xe2x80x831) when the ring members E, G, J and L simultaneously represent a carbon atom and when the radical R7 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or alternatively
xe2x80x832) when at least one of the ring members E, G, J and L represents a nitrogen atom to which the radical R7 is attached;
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (III):
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J, L or M,
y can take the value 1 only when at least one of the ring members E, G, J, L and M is chosen from divalent atoms and when the radical R7 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
in the cationic groups of formula (IV):
when x=0, then the linker arm is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R8 to R10,
when x=1, then two of the radicals R8 to R10 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm D is borne by a carbon atom of the saturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 is chosen from monovalent and divalent anions, in an embodiment of the invention, Xxe2x88x92 is chosen from halogen atoms such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine, and iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogenosulphate, and (C1-C6)alkyl sulphates such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
xe2x80x83it being understood that:
the number of unsaturated cationic groups Z of formula (II) or (III) is at least equal to 1;
when at least one of R4, R5, Rxe2x80x24, and Rxe2x80x25 is chosen from Z groups in which the linker arm D represents an alkyl chain comprising a ketone function, then the ketone function is not directly attached to the nitrogen atom of the group xe2x80x94NR4R5 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25.
As mentioned above, these ortho-phenylenediamines of formula (I) are compounds which can be used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres and can have the advantage of behaving both like an oxidation base and like a coupler, or like self-oxidizing compounds, i.e. compounds capable of dyeing keratin fibres without using any oxidizing agent other than atmospheric oxygen. The oxidation dye compositions containing those novel ortho-phenylenediamines of formula (I) in accordance with the invention can lead to intense colorations with a very wide variety of shades. The colorations obtained using these ortho-phenylenediamines of formula (I) moreover can have excellent properties of resistance with respect to the action of various external agents (e.g., light, bad weather, washing, permanent waving, perspiration, friction).
In formula (I) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals can be linear or branched.
Representative rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (II) above, include, for example, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole and triazole rings.
Representative rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III) above, include, for example, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine and triazine rings.
Compounds of formula (I) above, include:
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-aminophenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
4-[2-(1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethoxy]-N2-[2-(1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethyl]benzene-1,2-diamine dichloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-1-ethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-(3-trimethyl-ammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-3H-imidazol-1-ium dichloride;
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3H-imidazol-1-ium monobromide;
3-{[2-(2-aminophenylamino)ethylcarbamoyl]methyl}-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
1-[2-(2-amino-4-chlorophenylamino)ethyl]pyridinium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-5-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-5-methylsulphanylphenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
and the acid addition salts thereof.
Compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention can be obtained by known methods, for example by reduction of the corresponding cationic nitro compounds (cationic ortho-nitroanilines).
This reduction step (production of a primary aromatic amine), which may or may not be followed by a salification, is generally, for convenience, the final step of the synthesis.
This reduction can take place earlier in the sequence of reactions leading to the preparation of the compounds of formula (I), however, the primary amine created (for example by an acetylation, benzenesulphonation, etc. step) should then be xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d, for example, by known methods before carrying out the desired substitution(s) or modification(s) (including quaternization) and in the end the amine function may be xe2x80x9cdeprotectedxe2x80x9d (generally in acidic medium).
When the synthesis is complete, the compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention can, if necessary, be recovered by methods which are well known in the state of the art, such as crystallization or distillation.
Another subject of the invention is the use of the compounds of formula (I) and acid addition salts thereof in accordance with the invention as oxidation bases, coupling bases, or even as self-oxidizing dyes for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in of particular human keratin fibres such as the hair.
The compounds of formula (I) and acid addition salts thereof in accordance with an embodiment of the invention are used as couplers for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres.
The invention also relates to a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, comprising, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least ingredient chosen from compounds of formula (I) and acid addition salts thereof in accordance with the invention.
The at least one ingredient is present in the dye composition, in an embodiment of the invention, in an amount generally ranging from 0.0005 to 12% by weight relative to the total weight of the dye composition, particularly the amount ranges from 0.005 to 6% by weight relative to this weight.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the dye composition also includes one or more oxidation bases which can be chosen from the oxidation bases conventionally used in oxidation dyeing, including para-phenylenediamines, bis(phenylo)alkylenediamines, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols, and heterocyclic bases.
Para-phenylenediamines include, for example, para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylaniline, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-chloroaniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and the acid addition salts thereof.
In particular, the para-phenylenediamines mentioned above, include para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine and 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines include, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Para-aminophenols include, for example, para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol and 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Ortho-aminophenols include, for example, 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and the acid addition salts thereof.
Heterocyclic bases include, for example, pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives.
When they are used, these oxidation bases are present, in an embodiment of the invention, in an amount generally ranging from 0.0005 to 12% by weight relative to the total weight of the dye composition, particularly the amount ranges from 0.005 to 6% by weight relative to this weight.
In addition to the compound(s) of formula (I) above, the dye composition in accordance with the invention can also include one or more couplers which can be chosen from the couplers used conventionally in oxidation dyeing, including meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and heterocyclic couplers such as, for example, indole derivatives, indolene derivatives, pyridine derivatives and pyrazolones, and the acid addition salts thereof.
More specific examples of these couplers, include 2-methyl-5-aminophenol, 5-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)benzene, 2-amino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-1-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, sesamol, xcex1-naphthol, 6-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxy-N-methylindole, 6-hydroxyindoline, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine, 1H-3-methylpyrazol-5-one and 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, and the acid addition salts thereof.
When they are present, these couplers are present in the dye composition, in one embodiment, in amount generally ranging from 0.0001 to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the dye composition, particularly the amount ranges from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the invention (compounds of formula (I), oxidation bases and couplers) are chosen from hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates, and acetates.
The medium suitable for dyeing (or the support) can be chosen from water and a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. Suitable organic solvents, include, for example, (C1-C4) lower alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and monomethyl ether, as well as aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol and phenoxyethanol, similar products and mixtures thereof.
In an embodiment of the invention, the solvents can be present in an amount generally ranging from 1 and 40% by weight relative to the total weight of the dye composition, particularly in an amount ranging from 5 to 30% by weight.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with an embodiment of the invention generally ranges from 3 to 12 particularly from 5 to 11. The pH can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres.
Acidifying agents include, for example, inorganic and organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Basifying agents include, for example, aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (V) below: 
in which W is chosen from propylene residues optionally substituted with a substituent chosen from a hydroxyl group and(C1-C6)alkyls; R12, R13, R14 and R15, which may be identical or different, are radicals chosen from a hydrogen atom, (C1-C6)alkyls, and (C1-C6)hydroxyalkyls.
The oxidation dye compositions in accordance with the invention can also include at least one direct dye, in particular to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints. The dye composition in accordance with the invention can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair, such as anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers or mixtures thereof, inorganic or organic thickeners, antioxidants, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, packaging agents such as, for example, silicones, which may or may not be volatile or modified, film-forming agents, ceramides, preserving agents and opacifiers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compounds such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the oxidation dye composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
The invention also relates to a process for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, using the dye composition as defined above. According to this process, at least one dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibres for a period which is sufficient to develop the desired coloration, either in air or using an oxidizing agent. The dye composition can optionally contain oxidation catalysts, in order to accelerate the oxidation process.
According to an embodiment of the process of the invention, the coloration of the fibres can be carried out without addition of an oxidizing agent, merely by contact with atmospheric oxygen, i.e., the air.
According to another embodiment of the process of the invention, at least one dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibres, the colour being developed at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH using an oxidizing agent which is added to the dye composition just at the time of use, or which is present in an oxidizing composition which is applied simultaneously or sequentially in a separate manner. According to this embodiment of the dyeing process of the invention, the dye composition described above can be mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount which is sufficient to develop a coloration. The mixture obtained is then applied to the keratin fibres and is left in place for a period of time sufficient to develop the desired coloration afterwhich the fibres are rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried. In an embodiment of the invention, the period of time generally ranges from 3 to 50 minutes, and can be 5 to 30 minutes.
The oxidizing agent present in the oxidizing composition and as defined above can be chosen from the oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, including hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates and persalts such as perborates and persulphates, and enzymes such as peroxidases and 2-electron oxidoreductases. In an embodiment of the invention, the oxidating agent is hydrogen peroxide.
In one embodiment of the invention, the pH of the oxidizing composition containing the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dye composition, the pH of the resultant composition applied to the keratin fibres generally range from 3 to 12, and particularly from 5 to 11. The pH is adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibres and as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to the keratin fibres can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels or any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d or any other multi-compartment packaging system, comprising a first compartment of which contains the dye composition as defined above and a second compartment of which contains the oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices can be equipped with a means for delivering the desired mixture onto the hair, such as the devices described in patent FR 2,586,913, the disclosure of which is herein specifically incorporated by reference.